fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahoney "Pile Driver" Redreav-The Sole Surviving LLC Mining Forman
Name: Mahoney “Pile Driver” Redreav. A foreman in the Last Light Consortium’s aggressive drilling operations in and around Solus, attempting to extract precious metals for production in Minion Robotics. After an attack by the Varelsi in his dig site and witnessing the deaths of several of his workers, he quit and joined up with the Battleborn after a Peacekeeper patrol led by Trevor Ghalt saved him as the sole survivor of the raid. Mahoney is well known for his years in the Peacekeepers before the LLC split off from the military to form their own organization. He was one of the most insane people to survive experimental insertion technology by warping short distances and establishing a beachhead for friendly forces. Health: 1930 Armor: 200 Role: Defender/Rescuer/Tank Weapon: High Powered Drill, Kinetic Exo Arm. The drill is a melee weapon which deals constant damage to the target and can overheat while the exo arm can block enemy projectiles until it overheats and needs to cool down. Mahoney does not use a shield in battle, instead he relies upon Exo Armor which provides him a 25% damage reduction. Ability 1: Drill Rocket: Launches your drill like a missile dealing 230 damage to enemies within a certain radius, explodes on contact. Does more damage depending on how much heat the weapon has accumulated, up to 50% additional damage. Ability 2: Kinetic Sentinel: Rip three rocks out of the earth which circle you taking damage from enemy attacks while active, each rock can absorb up to 316 damage. Lasts eight seconds. While this ability is active, you cannot use your Kinetic Exo Arm to block projectile attacks Ultimate: Warp Beacon: Throw down a warp beacon which starts spawning robotic minions to fight by your side until they self-destruct dealing 105 damage to any enemies who kill them. Spawns a total of 5 minions over the course of 10 seconds. You and your teammates can respawn at your Warp Beacon if either are killed, but you start with half your health upon respawn. The beacon itself has 1000 health, each time either a minion or a player spawns on the beacon, it loses 100 health. Talent: Gaia Armor System: An experimental armor system which provides Mahoney with a repairable layer of protection. Every six seconds, 80 armor points are restored and while at least one point is active the character cannot take health damage. Augmentation Paths: Sole Survivor and Excavator Sole Survivor Level 1: Gaia Armor System repairs an additional 5 points per second. Level 2: If Drill Rocket hits the world it now creates a localized sandstorm in its blast radius which blinds enemies for three seconds after exploding. +3 second blind duration. Level 3: A portion of damage taken while your drill is revving is reflected back at the attacker. +20% damage reflection. Level 4: Gaia Armor repairs faster while Kinetic Sentinel is active and hitting the ability button again consumes the rocks and restores 50 armor per active shard. +5 armor repaired per second. Level 5: Increase the amount of health you get when respawning from the Warp Beacon. +50% more health upon respawn. Level 6: Respawn with 100 free armor in addition to your maximum armor. Level 7: Exo Arm now reflects a portion of damage back at the attacker. +20% damage reflection. Level 8: Increases Drill Rocket’s damage. +25% more damage. Level 9: Kinetic Sentinel’s rocks now absorb more damage before being destroyed and its duration is extended. +2 seconds to duration, +40% to rock health. Level 10: When Warp Beacon is deployed, there is a random chance that one of the minions spawned will be a more powerful minion with increased health, increased damage and persists after the Warp Beacon expires or is destroyed. Excavator Level 1: Increases the amount of time the drill and exo arm can run before overheating. +25% to time before overheat. Level 2: Drill Rocket no longer explodes on contact but cruises along the ground damaging any enemies who get caught in its path, dealing 140 damage to all enemies. Will automatically expire upon reaching a certain distance. Level 3: When your Gaia Armor is full, you regenerate health. +8 health regeneration per second. Level 4: Kinetic Sentinel surrounds you with a whirlwind of ten rock shards which deal 65 damage to enemies over an extended range. Shards still absorb damage, they simply absorb less. +25% ability range. -50% to rock health. Level 5: Increase the amount of health your teammates get when they respawn from the Warp Beacon. +25% more teammate health upon respawn. Level 6: Increase Gaia Armor’s maximum capacity. +100 to capacity. Level 7: The Exo Arm loses the ability to block projectile attacks, but can now knockback and damage enemies if they collide with a wall, enemy unit or another player. +124 collision damage. Level 8: When Kinetic Sentinel expires, if the rock shards are still active, they hone in on enemies dealing 105 damage. If Level 4 of Excavator is active, they deal 45 damage per active shard. Level 9: Drill Rocket’s cooldown is reduced. -20% to cooldown time. Level 10: Reduces the amount of health consumed each time a minion or player respawns at the Warp Beacon. -50% Warp Beacon health consumption.